ipb_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Hannah's Hero
Hannah's Hero is the sixth book of the Icehome series. Hannah and J'shel are the main characters. Synopsis "All I want is Hannah. We've resonated, but she avoids me. She has made it very clear that she wants no mate, whether he has two arms or four. But when others leave the Icehome beach camp for a getaway to a fruit-filled cave, Hannah wants to go, and she needs a companion. Me. For the first time, we talk...and I realize my female isn't as good as ignoring me as she thinks. She watches me with hungry eyes. She blushes at my bold words. When I touch her? She no longer runs away. It is time I show her that a Strong Arm hunter can be the right mate for her, and that four arms can hold her twice as closely as two." Plot Hannah's life wasn't suppose to turn out this way. She had about to be published, she had a movie deal, she was going to be rich and famous, all her dreams were about to come true. Now she is just another survivor on an ice planet with no way home. Worst she has started resonating with J'shel. Being someones mate, and a mother is the last thing she is interested in - she wants to find a way home. J'shel doesn't understand what he is doing wrong, why Hannah is resisting their resonance. So instead he spends his days waiting on N'dek, his recently disabled tribesmate. J'shel blames N'dek's injury on himself - if only he hadn't missed the shot at the attack Kaari - so the least he can do help is friend. Tension is high around camp, Hannah's not the only one resisting resonance, and people are becoming frustrated with Hannah. They aren't interested in her sour mood, her resistance, or her need to control all the supplies. When Hannah hears that Brooke and Taushen are planning on taking a trip to the fruit cave, an escape from all this sounds exactly like what she needs. Brooke says she can come, but only if she finds a buddy. All the men of Icehome turn her down, even J'shel as he feels he can't abandoned N'dek. The day of the trip comes and Hannah's getting desperate. She considers asking a human to go with her, but her timing couldn't be worst. R'jaal has just come up with the idea of having games to relieve some of the tension and everyone is excited. J'shel is feeling guilty about rejecting Hannah, but after getting into an argument with N'dek he decides to go with her. He realizes that his guilt isn't helping N'dek, and his friend must decide he wants to change things for the better. Hannah and J'shel begin to bond on the trip. Along the way the find the corpse of a sa-kohtsk. J'shel suspects it's old Grandfather, a sky-claw larger then all others. They arrive at the fruit cave. Hannah and J'shel continue to bond. They share chakk leaf when Hannah gets burnt fixing the light in the fruit cave, resulting in her getting very high. The next day a cry rings out through the cave. J'shel's suspecion it's old Grandfather turn out to be true. Sky-claws are territorially, he knows they'll be no easy way to pass him. They decide they'll have to wait to see if he leaves. However they quickly realize he knows they are in the territory and isn't likely to leave. At a loss they wait. During this time J'shel and Hannah give into resonance. One evening J'shel tells Hannah the story of how an ancestor injured Grandfather. A few days later Taushen comes up with the idea to dose Old Grandfather with chakk leaves, while the other three get past. J'shel volunteers to take the leaves up, knowing the sky-claw will only come after live prey. While confronting the sky-claw he realizes that old Grandfather is actually a female. He succeeds by holding up the bag of leaves himself, wounding himself in the process. The four reunite and make their way back to Icehome. The games have started and N'dek is now wearing a prosthetic. They warn the others about Old Grandfather. Hannah agrees to help Veronica with keeping track of healing herbs. Gallery Hannah's Hero 2.jpg Hannah's Hero Back.jpg Hannah's Hero Chapter Break.png Hannah's Hero Line Break.png Category:Books Category:Icehome Series